


All That Matters

by BlueBelleBarrett



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBelleBarrett/pseuds/BlueBelleBarrett
Summary: Regulus finds Emma Potter, his newly-minted fiancee, alone in a classroom when she should be at the Leaving Feast. She's worried about their graduation, and Regulus finds it necessary to...distract her.In other words, it's Emma and Regulus' last night at Hogwarts before they have to go out and face the real world, and by Merlin, they're going to enjoy it.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 44





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super nervous; I've never, ever posted smut before, not even anything close. But I guess here goes nothing! Don't worry too much about the OC, as her back story isn't super important, although I will probably use her in an actual multi-chaptered fic at some point in the future.
> 
> Anyways, I hope it's not too cringe-inducing and that you manage to enjoy! 
> 
> Blue

Emma stared out the window at the way the dying sunlight rippled over the surface of the Black Lake. She sighed, resting her chin in her palm. They were graduating tomorrow. She hoped James would come to see it, and maybe he’d bring Lily along, if she was lucky, but she wasn’t sure she could count on that anymore. She and James hadn’t been getting along for a while now, even before their parents passed, and now it only seemed to be getting worse. She hadn’t spoken to her brother in months, not since he’d written to wish her a stilted Happy Birthday back in March. There was no helping it, really. James was determined to fight with this so-called Order of the Phoenix and she, well. Emma Potter’s fate lay in another direction. She glanced down at the emerald ring on her left hand. She wondered how James would react to her news; she wondered if he would even acknowledge it. 

“Worrying again?” Emma started, but quickly relaxed when she realized who had spoken. Regulus was leaning against the door, still wearing his uniform, fresh from the feast she had skipped to seek refuge in an abandoned classroom. 

“I can’t seem to help it,” she admitted, turning to face him. She was perched on a desk by the window, and he took her turning as an invitation to sit next to her. He caught her left hand and raised it to his mouth, kissing the ring he had placed on her finger. 

“What is it?” he murmured against her skin, and she shook her head. 

“It’s nothing.” 

“It’s not nothing, not if it’s bothering you, angel.” She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. 

“It’s James,” she admitted and she felt Regulus wince. She knew he felt guilty, like he had driven a wedge between her and her brother by loving her, but she had always thought James should be more supportive of her choices. She thought of the ugly black Mark on Regulus’ left forearm, and knew, in her heart, that she would, eventually, have to choose between her brother and her love. “I don’t want to think about it,” she said, scooting forward. “Help me forget?” she asked, throwing one leg over his thighs to settle in his lap. 

“Mmm,” he murmured, and pressed a kiss to her neck just below her ear, “Anything you want, my love.” She smiled and tugged at his dark hair so he would turn his face up and let her kiss him. 

She never got tired of the feeling of Regulus’ lips against hers, the way they moved, the little breaths he panted into their kiss as she swept her tongue over his lips, and the smooth glide of his own tongue as he opened his mouth against hers. She broke away, trailing kisses down his jaw, biting softly at the pale column of his neck. He moaned, his hands coming up to rest on her hips. 

“Careful,” he breathed, “I don’t know that I can control myself when you do that.” Emma bit his neck a little more firmly and pressed her hips down into his.

“I don’t want you to,” she whispered back. Regulus responded by threading one of his hands through her long dark hair and pulling her body against his. Emma shivered; she loved the feeling of his Seeker’s body pressed against hers, the lean muscle and lithe limbs the stuff of her fantasies. She slid her hands down his chest, pulling at his shirt until it came untucked from his trousers and she could slip her hands under it. Regulus kissed her again, deep and thorough, and moved his hand to grab at the fleshy curve of her ass. He ground against her, and Emma felt a little shiver of pride run through her when she realized he was already growing hard. It made her knickers damper than she would ever admit, to know that Regulus was so turned on by her, so easily. She mewled into his mouth as he massaged her bum, letting her school skirt slide up around her waist. 

“Merlin, Em,” he panted when they broke apart, and Emma smiled coyly up at him. He bent to nip at her neck, and when she squealed, he used the distraction to slide his hands under her skirt. He played with the lace trim of her panties, dipping his finger under it and snapping it against her ass. She let her head fall forward and whined into his neck. “Are you going to let me fuck you?” he whispered, “Right here in a classroom, when we’re supposed to be at the leaving feast.” She moaned. 

“Please.” Regulus smirked and smacked her ass with an open palm. 

“That’s my girl.” 

“Yes,” Emma mumbled, “Yours.” Regulus caught her left hand and pressed another kiss to the ring he had given her, before guiding it down between them. Emma ran her fingers over the bulge in his trousers, stroking and massaging, and Regulus groaned. He rutted against her hand a few times, cursing softly. Emma ground against him, her knickers damp enough now to leave marks on his grey trousers. Regulus huffed a laugh, but he pulled her panties aside and ran a finger over her opening. Emma shuddered in his lap. 

“Please,” she moaned. Regulus kissed her temple.

“As my lady commands,” he teased, rubbing at her bud with the pads of his fingers until she was squirming in his lap, desperate to have something inside her. It was a relief when he slid a finger into her, giving her a gentle pump or two before pulling out and replacing his one finger with two. Emma moaned at the delicious stretch. It had been too long since they’d been able to fuck properly, and even his two fingers felt...full. She licked her lips and imagined what his cock would feel like. Regulus didn’t seem to be in a hurry, though, twisting his hand so he could pump in and out of her and rub her clit at the same time. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. Reg’s fingers had always been magical. 

“Merlin,” he whispered, “You’re so wet.”

“For you,” she whispered back, and Regulus groaned. He seemed to finally have enough, because he pulled his fingers out of her and went to open his belt. Emma helped him, pulling his fly down and working him out of his trousers and pants in one go. When his cock sprang free, Emma reached out to touch. She had always loved his cock, flushed and thick and long enough to intimidate her when they were first together. She couldn’t imagine wanting anyone else. She looked up into his heavily lidded grey eyes, watching her with such a powerful lust, and grasped his cock firmly around the base, pulling up onto her knees to line herself up. 

The head of his cock pushing into her was the best feeling in the world, Emma decided. She savored it for a moment, hovering with the head just inside, before sinking all the way down, feeling every inch of him fill her up. Regulus groaned, tilting his head back as she slid home. She paused for a moment when he was fully inside her, letting her eyes drift closed. After a moment, she raised herself up until he was almost free of her, then sunk back down with a blissful moan. His hands came to grasp at her hips, helping her lift and fall with a quick rhythm she set. She tilted her hips forward, gasping when he hit just right inside her. He was panting in her ear, groaning out filthy curses as she rode. There was a familiar tightness building in her belly, a pleasure that was only growing. She gasped as he reached between them, rubbing at her clit with his thumb as she bounced on his cock. 

“Gonna make you come,” he mumbled, pressing kisses to her neck, “Gonna make my baby come on my cock.” Emma gasped, her thighs trembling as she felt the tension inside of her reaching a breaking point. Regulus’s thumb was pressing insistently and he was sliding into her just right and the pleasure was too much, too much. With a cry, Emma came, waves breaking over her as she clenched and clenched around his cock. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning forward as he pumped in and out of her, chasing his own release now with a fervor. 

“Fuck, Emma,” he grunted, screwing his eyes closed as he came. Emma shivered at the feeling. They both fell still, neither one really ready to move yet. 

“I love you,” Regulus murmured, brushing her fringe back from her sweaty cheeks. 

“I love you too.” She kissed him, soft and slow. She knew soon she’d have to move, have to let him pull out and clean themselves up and carry on with their day like they hadn’t just made love in a classroom, but not just yet. They would graduate tomorrow, and who knows what would face them out in the real world, but for now, Emma was with Regulus, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
